


Just As Sweet

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Getting to Know Each Other, Rare Pairings, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Satya gets an unexpected visit at work. Short oneshot, very fluffy.





	Just As Sweet

Satya drummed her fingers lightly against the conference room table, pretending to listen intently to her boss drone on about a new Vishkar location that was being built. Of course she cared about her company, they'd helped her in many ways. That's what they said and convinced her of, anyway. Deep down, she wasn't so sure. 

 

Taking a peek out of the large glass window, her dark eyes grew wide with surprise and she was on the edge of her seat. 

 

"Miss Satya? Are you that surprised about the new building?" The boss asked, fully knowing she wasn't focused on him. "Sit back. Stay a while."

 

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back, excuse me," she pardoned herself, dashing to the elevator instead of the bathroom and hurriedly pressing the buttons. Satya knew this was not going to go down well later, but she had to solve the arising problem! 

 

Once she'd gotten outside, Satya came face to face with the object of her surprise. 

 

"What are you doing here, Jamison? I told you not to visit my place of work. How did you even get this close? ...i don't want to know."

 

"Oi saw some pretty blue and white flowers and thought of ya! Had to bring 'em, couldn't forget," he replied, holding out a neatly constructed bouquet. Definitely not his doing, she noted. "Take 'em!"

 

Shaking her head, the dark skinned woman took the bouquet and gently touched a petal of one of the flowers before returning her attention to the explosive expert. "That can't be the only reason you came. You...are all cleaned up. I have never seen you like this, Jamison." 

 

Giving her a maniacal grin, he winked and shrugged. "Awright, oi guess you noticed more than I hoped ya would. Oi had a reason for comin' all the way here, involving you."

 

"Do you care to explain? Quickly. I'm in the middle of a meeting," she said, tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms. 

 

"Sure. Miss Satya Vaswani, would ya do me the honor of accompanying me to some fancy-smanchy restaurant in the city? On me, of course."

 

Satya's mouth fell open, and she quickly had to process what he meant. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks already. "A date? With you?"

 

"No, with Roadie. Yeah, Symmie! With me, Sir Jamison Fawkes!" He stated loud and proud, pounding his chest twice. 

Satya couldn't help but begin to laugh, covering her mouth with her free hand. "You are very funny, Jamison. Alright, I'll go with you. On one condition." 

"What is it?" He leaned closer, cupping a hand behind his ear. 

Closing the distance between him, she planted a kiss on his cheek and patted him on the head before walking back towards the building. 

"Take showers more often," she responded. 

As she walked through the doors, Jamison touched his cheek, a goofy grin on his face. "Only for you, Symmie."


End file.
